


Battle scars and Buttercups

by ellis_end



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis_end/pseuds/ellis_end
Summary: Two times they get hurt and a time they heal.Lin and Kya’s adventures during Kuvira’s attack bring them new scars but a visit to a field of buttercups brings them a moment to remember...Basically 3 chapters of established Kyalin as their near-death experiences make them realise they've waited long enough to tie the knot ;)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Rescue Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off in s4 e10
> 
> Lin, Opal, Bolin, Toph and Kya (added by moi) sit around the fire the night before they rescue the Beifongs from Kuvira's prison near Zaofu.

‘’You two are about as obvious as two turtle-ducks trying to mate’’

Lin’s head shot up, an incredulous expression on her face as she glared at her mother across the campfire.

Kya’s healing water stopped moving for a second, hovering over Lin’s shoulder before she burst out laughing earning a glare from the younger earthbender, which she promptly ignored.

‘’Glad your sense of humour hasn’t changed Toph. I’ve missed having the original Chief Crankypants around’’

Lin huffed next to her and crossed her arms to signal her displeasure, which resulted in a sharp pain shooting up her shoulder. She grimaced.

‘’Keep still'’ Kya murmured.

‘’Well, I’m glad you ‘re still putting up with this one Kya. Twenty years is a long time’’ Toph trailed off suddenly lost in thought.

‘’Maybe for you’’ Lin huffed accusingly remembering all of her mother’s flings over the years, her father was unfortunate enough to be among them.

Toph ignored her comment and Kya resumed working on Lin’s shoulder when suddenly as if startled awake Bolin gasped loudly nearly jumping in his seat.

‘’Wait...’’ he stretched out the word as his squinting eyes darted between Kya and Lin ‘’You two are...’’ he trailed off quickly glancing towards Opal for help.

‘’A couple? Yes, we are, Bolin’’ Lin said sharply.

‘’Been for a while’’ Kya said sweetly and as she lowered the water from Lin’s shoulder her hand gently grazed the younger woman’s cheek.

Warm fingers grazing the long scars. Kya’s eyes looking for Lin’s. The younger Beifong’s sour mood didn’t completely dispel but as her eyes met Kya’s the grimace disappeared and her shoulders relaxed.

‘’ _What?!_ ’’ Bolin exclaimed grabbing his head ‘’How did I not know about this?’’ he glanced towards Opal ‘’Did you know?’’

‘’This one’s not very observant, is he’’ Toph said inclining her head towards the boy.

‘’Yeah, but that’s only because Mom told me’’ Opal said trying to comfort Bolin with a half-smile.

‘’Su _told_ you?’’ Kya laughed at Lin’s disbelieving tone.

‘’It’s not like we were keeping it a secret, love’’

‘’Certainly not with Lin following you around like a lost puppy when you were younger’’

‘’Was not!’’ Lin exclaimed indignantly crossing her arms.

‘’ _Ooh,_ do I feel a story coming?’’ Bolin rubbed his palms together excitedly, eyes darting between the two Beifongs.

‘’Absolutely not’’ Lin shot him a warning glare before directing it at her mother.

Kya snickered.

‘’Mhm’’ Toph ignored her daughter’s protest ‘’There is plenty. But my favourite would be when Lin had to arrest Kya’’

‘’You _arrested_ Kya?!’’ Opal’s brows shot up in surprise.

Bolin was outright shocked, his mouth hanging open a little.

‘’ _Mom_ ’’ Lin’s hard voice carried a warning, daring her to continue.

‘’Oh, come on Lin, it’s a good story’’ Kya chuckled and the loving expression she gave her when their eyes met made Lin’s stomach flip.

‘’All right’’ she grumbled, arms crossed, brows knitted together.

Toph took a deep breath.

_**22 YEARS EARLIER (Flashback)** _

The crowd was getting out of control. The peaceful protest against Cabbage Corp’s release of dangerous chemicals into the Yue Bay waters was quickly turning violent as enraged environmentalists threw gone-off food (a crowd favourite being a tomato-melon) at the Cabbage Corp office building.

Lin stood off to the side, near their vehicle as her partner waded through the unsettled crowed scouting for any troublemakers.

Crowd control was not her usual gig. Lin was a patrolling officer. Jumping from building to building using her cables and observing from the rooftops or cruising the streets with her partner in a patrol car, was how she usually spent her days. Not like this, but they were short of officers and if Chief needed her to help out with this she wasn’t about to protest.

Lin felt out of her depth. Big crowds were never to her liking.

A loud crash sounded over the chanting of the crowd and drew Lin’s attention. Someone decided to throw a rock instead of food, hitting a first storey window squarely in the centre.

 _Good aim_ , Lin thought sarcastically as she pushed through the first couple of protesters quickly spotting the man bending rocks towards the building.

‘’Hey you!’’ she shouted over the crowd ‘’Cut it out!’’

The man snapped his head in her direction, a look of surprise and fear flashed through his face as his hand stopped, suspending a small rock hovering over his head, mid-air.

Lin stared him down. That usually worked on mostly-law-abiding citizens. She suspencted the man before her to be one of those people whose police files begun and ended with a one-time offence.

Suddenly a pair of slender tanned hands grasped the earthbender’s shoulders.

‘’Don’t mind her. Throw the rock!’’ a familiar voice rang out above the ruckus around them.

Lin was stunned as she took in the woman who appeared behind the rock-thrower. She knew that dark brown mane styled in a high ponytail with two loose strands framing the face. She knew the pair of bright blue eyes staring at her holding a clear challenge. And the beauty mark beneath the woman’s left eye was unmistakable. _Kya._

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Lin barked.

She didn’t even know Kya was back to visit. For all the knew the older woman was still off travelling... what was it now? The fire islands? She wasn’t sure.

The waterbender didn’t respond, instead she leaned in and whispered something in the man’s ear. The rock suspended above them wavered.

‘’If you throw this rock, I’ll have to arrest you’’ Lin warned, a hard look painting itself on her face.

She extended a hand to stop the rock from moving when she saw the look of hesitation in the man’s eyes. She expected this. He didn’t have the guts to do anything in the presence of a police officer. What she didn’t expect was a stream of water suddenly colliding with her torso, knocking the wind out of her. She lost her hold on the rock and tumbled backwards colliding with some protesters behind her before she slid down onto the ground with a loud thud. The crowd seemed to be closing in on her. As Lin looked up to see her attacker, she was met with the sight of Kya, her hands outstretched in a waterbending stance, a smug smirk on her face.

Lin hasn’t seen the her in months but the older woman still seemed to revel in teasing her. And Lin tried very hard not to acknowledge that sometimes she enjoyed it more than she let on... Sometimes... Right now, _she was pissed_.

Yet another crash drew Lin’s attention. The earthbender’s rock has found its target... _again._

‘’Well done, Sokken’’ Kya grinned patting the man on the shoulder.

Lin grunted as she hoisted herself up feeling the water drip down her uniform.

‘’That’s it’’ she growled through clenched teeth shooting out a cable which wrapped around the already fleeing earthbender Sokken.

He fell onto the ground with a gasp knocking down a few annoyed protesters as well. Fast as lightning, a sheath of metal zoomed through the air locking itself around his wrists, restraining his movements together with the cables wrapped around his legs and torso.

‘’You too’’ Lin turned to Kya, her voice cold.

Even though she knew the woman meant no harm, Lin couldn’t let this go. Attacking a police officer on duty was a serious offence.

Kya only gave her an amused smile and extended her arms towards Lin, wrists up.

‘’Yes Officer’’

***

‘’Assisting in destruction of property and attacking a police officer’’ Lin read out Kya’s charges through chattering teeth.

They were at the station, sitting at one of the many desks in the main office area, now extremely busy as arrested protesters flowed in and out.

Lin was still mad but she insisted on booking Kya in herself despite her partner Officer Bekh insisting he do it while she dries herself off. She was still dripping wet, a puddle slowly forming on the floor beneath her desk. Yet Lin couldn’t bring herself to leave Kya alone in this, currently unwelcoming to her, place, getting taken into custody for the first time in her life. Lin knew it was stupid and irrational, Kya was a grown woman, she didn’t need Lin there for emotional support. Yet she stayed.

Kya sat in a hard metal chair across from Lin, her wrists finally free of the restraints. She looked over at the younger woman. Wet strands of black hair clung to the skin of her pale forehead and cheeks. Every so often a pair of piercing green eyes shot her a disapproving glare, as Lin scribbled away at the documents before her. From time to time, she asked her a question, her voice snappy and hard. _Date of birth? Address?_ Lin knew the answer to all of them, a product of growing up together, but was too stubborn to treat Kya any different just because of that.

Kya’s eyer wandered over to Lin’s pursed lips. _Oh, what would she give to kiss that scowl away,_ she thought. The waterbender shook her head to get rid of the thought earning a funny look from Lin. This wasn’t the place or time to fantasise about kissing your childhood friend. Not when said friend was currently in the middle of arresting you.

‘’What have we got here? Twinkletoes Junior in trouble?’’

Kya turned her head around to see Toph Beifong, the Chief of Police making her way towards them. Something between a grimace and a smirk painted on her face.

‘’Chief! What are you doing here?’’ Lin exclaimed surprised hurriedly getting to her feet.

‘’Heard the Avatar’s daughter got herself arrested. Rumour spreads fast, even in a place like this’’ Toph said pensively ‘’Your shivering makes the ground beneath you shake, Officer Beifong. Better go dry yourself off before you catch a cold and miss days off duty. I’ll get someone else to keep an eye on Little Miss Sweetness’’

Lin opened her mouth to protest but quickly checked herself and nodded solemnly.

‘’Yes Chief’’

She stood up trying to cover up her shivering and walked away taking one last glance at Kya before leaving the room.

_End of Flashback..._

**BACK IN CAMP**

‘’Lin was so smitten she insisted on booking Kya in, soaked to the bone. Caught a week long cold after that’’ Toph finished her story.

Lin’s cheeks burned bright red as Bolin and Opal aww-ed unabashedly.

‘’That’s so romantic’’ Opal cooed, a dumb grin on her face.

‘’Not as romantic as you think. That was one nasty cold’’ Lin huffed grumpily but smiled nevertheless when she felt Kya’s hand gently squeezing her thigh.

‘’Still, I’m grateful you stayed’’ there was something else in Kya’s words, another meaning known only to her and Lin.

The waterbender cupped Lin’s cheek affectionately and planted a quick soft kiss on her mouth. The Chief blushed furiously, not being the one for public displays of affection.

**THE NEXT DAY, KUVIRA’S FACTORY NEAR ZAOFU**

They stood in a circle, back-to-back. Surrounded from all sides by Kuvira’s fighters and mecha suits.

Sweat dripped down Kya’s face as she cracked another rock thrown at them by freezing the water she manipulated inside it. Dodging massive boulders and trying to freeze up mecha suits at the same time was a lot of work. Despite knowing how to defend herself well enough, Kya wasn’t a fighter. She was a healer and quite obviously out of her element right now. Surrounded by earthbenders on a flat plain, not a drop of water in sight except what has come from her water skins. For a second she regretted coming along but she knew her skills lest the captured Beifongs were hurt.

A rock soared past, inches away from her face. She was getting tired and slow. Momentarily distracted Kya didn’t notice the boulder flying towards her at high speed.

‘’Kya look out!’’ Suyin shouted, her face twisting in horror as she threw her arms in the direction of the waterbender trying to redirect the rock.

But it was too close. Su managed to split the boulder into two but a piece of it collided with Kya’s torso nevertheless. A nauseating wet crack followed by a heavy thud merged with the sounds of battle around them. Lin watched in horror as the waterbender’s limp body collided with one of the last standing stone walls erected by the twins. She slid down and slumped against it, head hung lifelessly to the side.

‘’Kya!’’ Lin barely contained a sob as she rushed to her lover’s side.

Her eyes dashed up and down Kya’s body desperately, to assess the damage. Considering the force with which the rock hit her she would be lucky to come away with just a few broken ribs. Lin couldn’t even get herself to think of the worst.

‘’Come on, wake up!’’ Lin grunted through her teeth as she gently patted Kya’s cheek ‘’ _Please..._ ’’ she pleaded feeling warm tears starting to prickle her eyes.

Lin’s trembling hands framed Kya’s face, silver hair slipping through her fingers.

‘’How is she?’’ Suyin shouted without looking back as she diverted rocks right and left away from where Lin crouched over Kya.

‘’How the flameo do you think she is?’’ Lin shouted back sarcastically, that was always the way she dealt with strong emotions ‘’She needs a healer _right now_!’’

Lin’s eyes shot up when a loud thump from her left intercepted the noises of battle. Juicy landed gracefully on the ground as calm as if hell didn’t break loose around him. Toph slid down his fluffy fur. With a swift stomp of her foot the entire rocky surface shifted beneath them, rocking like waves.

Lin held onto Kya’s limp body as gently as she could and steadied herself with her earthbending as mecha suits and Kuvira’s men fell around her.

‘’Get your backsides on that stinking ball of fur, you knuckleheads’’ Toph exclaimed crankily already climbing back onto the bison’s back as casually as if she hadn’t just knocked down an entire military unit with a single attack.

Suyin quickly grabbed Wing and Wei by the elbows dragging them away from the fight and towards the bison. Lin hoisted Kya carefully into her arms ignoring Opal and Bolin’s concerned looks and questions, they needed to get back to Republic City as fast as they could. _Spirits let her last until then_ , Lin thought.

**AIR TEMPLE ISLAND**

‘’She’ll be fine’’ Katara dried her hands on a towel.

Lin let out a breath she’s been holding on and her shoulders slumped, relief and exhaustion settling in.

She’s been there for hours sitting in an extremely uncomfortable wooden chair in front of Kya’s room with a worried Tenzin waiting for Katara’s verdict.

‘’Thank the Spirits’’ Tenzin’s voice was significantly higher than usual.

He nearly had a heart attack when Lin slid down Juicy with lifeless Kya in her arms a few hours ago. He was close to having another one when he saw Toph following suit. Lin nearly chuckled remembering the way his face went white with fear, he’s been mortally afraid of her ever since she handled him roughly after he broke up with Lin all those years ago.

In their hurry to get to Republic City they get a change to drop her off after she crankily express her wish to go back to the swamp. Opal and Bolin promised to get to it as soon as they could. Everyone’s hands were full with preparations for Kuvira’s imminent attack. For now, Toph would have to wait patiently on Air Temple Island, as much as she seemed to dislike the idea.

Lin anxiously looked over Katara’s shoulder into the dark room. She could only see the edge of the bed from where she was standing.

‘’She has a few broken ribs, a lot of bruising, cracked shoulder blade, a dislocated hip and a broken knee. I took care of most of it but she’ll need a lot of rest and will have difficulty walking... she’ll be lucky if not permanently’’ Katara’s voice wavered and tears welled in her eyes, it must have been hard to see her own daughter in a state like that, not to mention trying to heal her.

Tenzin rushed to his mother’s side when she looked like she might faint. He looked back at the room uneasily before glancing towards Lin.

‘’Katara thank you, I-’’ Lin was cut off by a hand on her arm and a warm smile from the Master waterbender.

‘’No need Lin, she’s my daughter’’ Lin felt stupid for even opening her mouth to speak ‘’I’ll need to rest now but call me the second you think something’s wrong’’

Tenzin led Katara off and Lin stepped into the dark room bending away her metal shoes not to make any unnecessary noise. She was still in her uniform, dirty and dishevelled from the fight at the factory.

Kya laid in bed, covered up to her torso with a thin brown blanket, asleep. Lin could see the white edge of bandages sticking out above the edge of the blanket. There was a single oil lamp on the nightstand casting a warm orange glow on the bed. Water-filled bowls and rolls of bandages covered every other inch of space on the stand.

Lin pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. She felt tired, even more so now seeing her lover’s weak beat-up body. She had an overwhelming feeling that it was her fault. Letting Kya tag along when she suggested that they might need a healer on the site. They didn’t. And now Kya was hurt. _Really hurt_. Tears prickled Lin’s eyes for the second time that day. This time she let them flow. Lin lowered her face into her hands as she sobbed quietly.

‘’L-Lin’’ a raspy voice came from the bed.

‘’Kya!’’ Lin breathed out relieved as she hastily wiped away her tears.

The waterbender’s arm trembled as she flexed her fingers in Lin’s direction. Lin cupped her hand with both of hers and brought it up to her lips. Kya’s eyes were half open and fogged up with exhaustion but she managed a weak smile.

‘’Z-Zu Li, d-did w-we?’’

‘’Bolin and Opal got her. She’s safe now, in Republic City. We’re all safe’’

Kya looked around for the first time realising she was in one of the rooms on Air Temple Island. The dull wooden Air Nomad furniture was unmistakable. Her eyes slowly wandered back to her lover’s face. Lin’s eyebrows were drawn together as she observed her diligently as if Kya might fall apart any second now.

‘’I’m f-fine, love. Really’’ Kya croaked out trying to sound reassuring.

It earned a bitter sort of laugh from Lin. Kya was glad she could make that scowl go away even for a second. Lin’s momentary good humour quickly died in her throat as she choked back a sob.

‘’I shouldn’t have let you come’’ the younger woman whisper was barely audible as she bowed her head in shame, grey hair obscuring Kya’s view of her face.

‘’N-nonsense, I needed to be there in case your family was hurt’’ Kya was too exhausted to raise her voice above a whisper.

‘’But they weren’t! They weren’t and now you are!’’ Lin burst out angrily startling the waterbender and quickly lowered her tone back to a dejected murmur ‘’When I saw you hit that wall, I thought... I-I thought-’’

Kya squeezed Lin’s hand.

‘’But I’m not’’ she said firmly, a tone of voice she rarely used giving her loving nature but she wouldn’t let Lin sink into self-pity now ‘’I am _not,_ Lin’’

Lin nodded solemnly and eventually smiled softly as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against Kya’s.

‘’And I might just give Katara the Police Medal of Valor for that’’ she whispered her eyes closed, taking in the comforting feeling of Kya’s nose pressing against hers and her hot breath on her chin.

A chuckle bubbled out of Kya’s throat.

‘’ _Spirits_ , I _love_ you’’ Lin's voice was breathy and raw with emotion.

‘’Mhmm... You better’’ the corners of Kya’s lips turned up as her breaths grew slow and even against Lin’s skin. She fell asleep. 


	2. Old Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two people!  
> Might rename it later... I couldn't come up with a good title, hopefully it'll come to me soon.  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

Lin wasn’t pleased that Raiko surrendered without a fight, but a part of her knew why he did it. Not everyone had been evacuated yet and with Kuvira’s army at their doorstep, they were cornered. The Great Uniter’s message was clear, surrender or people _will_ die.

Lin’s whole posture was rigid with tension. Unease creeping into her bones as she waited for Bataar Jr. With Raiko and Tenzin at the stop of the Air Temple. The former man sat next to the radio with his head in his hands looking as distressed as she’s ever seen him. _He’s not cut out for leadership,_ Lin thought bitterly. _But we're stuck with him for now._

She joined Tenzin at the tall window overlooking Republic City. A vision flashed through her mind. A vision of smoke billowing up into the skies, burning piles of rubble and screaming people. Her jaw hardened.

Tenzin shifted next to her. He seemed anxious and Lin was nearly very sure of the reason why. She didn’t envy him for having talented kids ready for battle at any moment. It must have been very stressful, an existence in a constant state of worry. She thought of Kya and what the waterbender must feel on a daily basis knowing the dangerous nature of Lin’s work.

The only remotely good thing that came out of Kya getting injured during their raid on Kuvira’s factory was that she was in no way fit to assist in the fight which kept her, at least temporarily, out of harm’s way. It helped calmed a fraction of Lin’s nerves.

‘’Lin, I-I want to thank you’’ Tenzin turned towards her, his brows were knitted together in a frown but there was a look of gratitude in his eyes.

‘’For what?’’ Lin snapped, they didn’t have time for Tenzin’s sentimental nonsense, not with Bataar Jr.’s imminent arrival looming over them like a dark cloud.

‘’Taking care of Kya’’

Lin barely contained a surprised scoff. Leave it to Tenzin to bring up her love life in the middle of a crisis.

‘’She’s always been too reckless for her own good. And you came along at the worst of it, perhaps even put a little rational though in that thick head of hers’’ Tenzin chuckled to himself, there was a nostalgic tinge to his voice.

Lin remembered the younger, slightly more unruly and wayward Kya very well. She was a wildfire of poorly executed dangerous decisions in her twenties, leaving chaos and leaving a trail of broken hearts behind.

‘’I was rather surprised when I found. But I’m glad you two worked it out’’ Tenzin smiled softly ‘’You’re good for her Lin, and she’s good for you’’

Lin remembered full well _just_ how completely astonished Tenzin was when he found out about them. He couldn’t wrap his head around his sister and his ex-girlfriend sleeping with each other secretly.

‘’We really don’t have time for this Tenzin’’ Lin said sternly as she spotted Bataar’s airship on the horizon ‘’But thank you’’ she said more softly without tearing her gaze away from the window.

Tenzin sighed. That was about as much as he was going to get out of her.

_**20 YEARS EARLIER – Flashback** _

‘’I can’t believe you actually said that’’ Kya chuckled, her voice still raspy from their earlier activities ‘’Defending my honour when I’m not there... mhm... quite chivalrous’’ Kya’s eyes glinted with mirth and her mouth stretched into a smirk as she lifted her head from where it previously rested, tucked beneath Lin’s chin.

‘’I wasn’t going to let Tenzin discredit you completely. You’re doing a great job at it yourself anyway’’ Lin said distractedly, eyes roaming Kya’s face.

The waterbender let out a delightful little laugh which threw her head slightly backwards. The gesture made Lin’s stomach flip and her chest clench with longing. She wished she could hear this sound more often.

Lin was glad that her remark elicited such a response in Kya but it wasn’t completely meant to be humorous. Lin had an unfortunate habit of hurling out insulting comments before she thought them over. _And, in her defence, Kya’s ‘finding herself phase’ was getting on everyone’s nerves recently._

Nevertheless, Lin couldn't help but smile. The feeling of Kya’s chest vibrating with laughter on top of her own made her heart swell. She placed her hands on the waterbender’s back pulling her closer.

Kya went silent and sighed contently before placing a quick kiss to Lin’s chin. She glanced up towards the window. Orange and pink rays of the setting sun streamed in making Kya’s skin glow. Lin was mesmerised.

‘’It’s getting late’’ Kya’s words made Lin deflate ‘’You should get going, Dad and Tenzin will be back soon’’

The dreaded words came, the one’s Lin sincerely hoped never to hear again. _It’s late. I have to go. See you next time._ Whatever it was, it meant the end. It burst the little bubble they built around themselves and let reality in. And the reality was, that this meant absolutely nothing. _It means nothing, it is nothing_. Lin has been trying to convince herself of this since the start.

This wasn’t the first time they’ve slept together. During the course of the last few months whenever Kya was in town, she would come by to casually give or receive a few earth-shattering orgasms and wash her hands of Lin afterwards.

It made Lin ashamed. A fling, even when she secretly wished it was something more permanent, was still a fling. It was something which Lin promised herself not to ever do. Not after how each and every one of her mother’s brief encounters always ended. _Guilt ate her alive_ , but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. Not when she found herself constantly thinking about the waterbender. About her radiant smile, her expressive bright blue eyes, her little whimper-like moans when they made love. The baby hairs on the nape of her neck that Lin liked to run her fingers through. Her awfully tactless sense of humour, but also her loving nature and her compassion. Her unbounded curiosity. Lin loved listening to Kya’s stories from her travels.

Kya pushed herself off the bed and stretched her naked body in the gleaming light of the setting sun, Lin thought her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. Sometime the last few hours Kya’s dark brown hair fell free of its restraints now cascaded down her back.

‘’Come on grumpy’’ the waterbender flashed her a smile over her shoulder as she pulled on her skirt ‘’You don’t want Mr. Uptight Ex-Boyfriend to see you in my bed, do you?’’

Lin sighed and slid off the bed. She found her white tank top on the floor and spotted her work uniform at the foot of the bed. Toph dismissed some of her detectives early that day, _for some god-awful reason_ that Lin couldn’t understand. But she didn’t complain too much, not when she found Kya waiting for her at Narook’s where she usually got her dinner on days she wasn’t bothered to cook. The waterbender only had to bat her eyebrows and ask once before Lin agreed to come back to the island with her. _Spirits, she was completely smitten_ , she thought on the ferry but couldn’t stop the anticipation rising in her chest. On the dock of Air Temple Island Kya informed her that the place was empty except for a few acolytes. Katara was visiting the South, Bumi was sailing the oceans with the United Forces fleet and Aang and Tenzin were off on one of their _‘airbenders-only adventures’_ , as Kya liked to call them.

Lin was only in her tank top and pants with her folded uniform tucked under her arm when Kya approached her swaying her hips dramatically, a smirk on her face. The top buttons of her blue Water Tribe dress remained undone, revealing enough of her chest to be considered rather risqué in polite society.

A shiver run down Lin’s spine when the waterbender leaned in close, her slender hands gripping the front of her tank top in a tight fist.

‘’I’ll be looking forward to our next rendezvous Detective Beifong’’ Kya whispered seductively before she nibbed the sensitive skin behind Lin’s ear.

The waterbender used her grip on Lin’s shirt to lead her towards the door as she walked backwards. Lin placed her hands on Kya’s hips to keep her from tripping.

The earthbender let out a surprised, yet content, moan when Kya’s lips collided with her own in a parting kiss before she pulled away and opened the door only to reveal Tenzin with his hand up in the air like he was about to knock.

Surprise flashed through his face when he saw Lin. She watched in horror as his eyes darted from their unbuttoned clothes and dishevelled appearances to Kya’s dark lipstick smeared on Lin’s neck. His went white at the realisation.

 _Damn the airebender ability to be light on their feet,_ Lin thought wincing at Tenzin’s pained expression.

‘’Tenny’’ Kya’s voice held a note of surprise as she used her brother’s childhood nickname, probably to soothe his nerves ‘’Didn’t expect you back so soon. Is Dad here too?’’ she scanned the corridor with a panicked expression before letting out a relieved breath at her father’s absence.

‘’Uh... w-we...uhm’’ Tenzin cleared his throat as he pulled himself together ‘’We came back early’’

The three of them stood there awkwardly for a second Tenzin averting his gaze as far away from their faces and Kya’s unbuttoned dress as he could.

‘’Will you, uhm... stay for dinner Lin?’’ he asked stiffly.

 _He really got this wrong, didn’t he?_ Lin thought bitterly.

‘’No, I’m leaving.’’ her response came out more forceful and tarter than she intended as she pushed past the airbender and stomped down the hallway.

*******

_No, I’m leaving._

Lin’s words played in Kya’s mind over and over again as she and Tenzin walked towards the main temple building in an awkward silence.

She knew she shouldn’t have expected Lin to give a different answer, but she _hoped_. She hoped she could have gone back in time and told Lin how she felt at the very beginning. Told her what she has felt for a while now. But Kya was too afraid of rejection that first night they spent together so she kept silent about the intensity of her feelings for Lin and let the earthbender take her motives the wrong way. It’s happened three times since then, and every time as Kya laid in bed after they’ve finished and felt Lin’s touches growing more reserved with every passing second, she told herself not yet. If she has mastered anything in her life, it was running away from her problems.

But Kya knew she couldn’t keep running. Her feelings were catching up to her. Fast. She found herself missing Lin on her travels, longing for her strong, reassuring touch. She even missed her sulky moods and grumpy predisposition, which she found endearing.

Kya thought about Lin a lot when she was away. She thought about her surprisingly soft black hair and piercing big green eyes. Her cynical sense of humour and the gentleness her voice sometimes held after they made love. The devotion and passion with which Lin talked about her work. The way she kissed her, her soft lips moving against her own with such reverence it made Kya’s heart skip a beat.

A long time ago, she realised she loved a lot of things about Lin Beifong.

‘’I know it’s not my place but are you and Lin seeing each other?’’ Tenzin blurted out pulling her out of her thoughts.

For a sensitive man, he was sometimes oblivious to when one should not speak. Kya sighed. She knew her brother was curious. Who wouldn’t be after finding their sister and ex-girlfriend slept together? She really wished he hadn’t asked though, because she would have to give him an answer which she wholeheartedly wished was different.

‘’No, not like you think anyways. It’s just a casual thing’’ she almost winced at her own words.

Tenzin nodded without a word but his brows knitted together in a frown. This wasn’t an unusual thing for Kya, from what he’s heard this wasn’t her first rodeo at this kind of thing. It was Lin he worried about. The eathbender wasn’t the casual type. Nothing about Lin Beifong was simply casual.

Tenzin glanced at Kya with a knowing look in his eyes. _Hi sister_ _must have meant something to Lin._

**_End of flashback..._ **

**REPUBLIC CITY**

A dull pain shot through her leg as Kya limped along a ruined street, sounds of faraway conflict echoing through any buildings still standing.

Her wounds healed well over the last week thanks to her mother’s expert waterbending. Katara could bring anyone to make a good recovery in record time.

Republic City looked so different from what she remembered. Debris and rubble laid everywhere, the remnants of tumbled down buildings. The roads and pavements were marked with deep cracks, twisting like vines in concrete. Aang would have cried if he saw what has become of his beloved city. He always said its establishment was one of his greatest accomplishments. .

Kya’s eyes shot up as a heap of stone, which was once a building, crumbled down close by sending a cloud of dust in her direction. She groaned and cursed as she swerved to avoid getting hit by the shower of rock and debris.

The movement made her head swim and pain shoot through her entire body, but she gritted her teeth and pulled through it. She _had_ to. In the face of such devastation not even her injuries were a good enough excuse not to help those who put themselves in danger to protect the city.

Kya cursed under her breath for not asking the airbender to drop her off just a few blocks further but she knew she was in the right place as soon as she rounded a corner.

A group of red and orange clad airbenders stood or sat scattered throughout a wide street. They looked filthy, faces darkened by dirt and dust, _and was it purple paint Kya spotted on some of their suits?_

The waterbender tried to pick up her pace no matter how difficult it was in her current condition and with the limp, which Katara informed her could be permanent. Kya didn’t ruminate on the distressing thought, she had more important things to worry about.

Many of the airbenders looked injured. Kya started triaging them as she went. This was always one of the most difficult parts of being a healer. Years ago, when she was still in training, she came across a town on the western shore of Capital Island which had been swept by a tsunami. There were so many dead, and twice as many wounded. At the time she was travelling in the company of a young man, a Northern Water Tribe Master healer named Tosuga, with whom she struck a friendship which would last for many years. Tosuga was swift and quick in his choices, prioritising those who could be saved. Kya watched in horror as he left people to die knowing they were beyond saving.

Now, after many years in the field, Kya understood that was Tosuga did was difficult, yet necessary.

Kya moved from person to person as swiftly as she could. She has lived and meditated with these people for the last three years. Many of the were her friends. It was hard to see them hurt.

‘’Kya!’’ she heard Bumi’s loud booming voice behind her as she bent water trying to remove a stone spike from an airbender’s leg ‘’What are you doing here? You should be in bed! Resting!’’

His words sounded lame in the face of the devastation and the wounded around them.

‘’Oh, stop, you sound like Tenzin. I convinced one of the airbenders he left on the island to take me into the city on a bison’’ she explained without looking away from the would she was treating.

She pulled out the spike with a swift movement of her hands, the girl in front of her gave out an agonising scream. Only now did the waterbender notice how young she was. A child, really. Kya reduced the bleeding to a trickle which could be managed with a bit of salve and bandage. The latter of which she retrieved from her healer’s sack and unceremoniously thrust into Bumi’s hands.

‘’Wrap her leg up for me, will you?’’ she grunted as she stood up with the use of a cane, she borrowed from one of the air acolytes ‘’You’re going to be all right dear’’ she said reassuringly at the girl’s worried expression.

‘’But-’’ Bumi started to protest staring at the bandage as if she’s never seen such a thing in his life but quickly snapped his mouth shut upon receiving a warning look from his older sister.

Kya could be commanding if she wanted to. She had to be, in her profession.

After giving her brother a once over to ensure he suffered no serious injuries, she moved on to the next airbender in dire need of medical attention.

Constant healing was exhausting. It dumbed down her senses and made her slow but Kya trudged on.

‘’ Aunt Kya!’’ she heard her name called out once again and glanced in the direction of the sound.

Jinora kneeled on the ground with her hands resting protectively on Kai’s shoulders. She didn’t seem injured but the boy held his arm tightly to his chest with a pained expression on his face. _Probably broken_ , Kya thought. Not a priority at the moment but it didn’t hurt to take a look, they might have had internal injuries. Everyone was already stabilised and the most serious of wounds taken care of. Uninjured airbenders were helping the others up and dragging them away to safety. As long as they were out in the open, they were still within Kuvira’s reach.

‘’Jinora, are you hurt?’’ Kya limped over to her niece trying very hard to cover up her own exhaustion and pain.

‘’No, no, I’m fine, but Kai... there’s something wrong with his arm’’ there was a note of desperation and concern in the girl's voice as she gushed over her boyfriend.

 _Ah, young love,_ Kya thought as she bent some water out of her water skin and over the boy’s arm.

‘’It’s broken. The bone needs setting. He’ll be fine’’ Kya gave the pair a reassuring smile.

‘’What happened here?’’ she asked while working on Kai’s arm.

‘’We were attacking Kuvira’s Mecha Giant Suit and got shot down by the laser aghhh...’’ Kai yelped with pain when Kya twisted his arm back into place without a warning.

‘’Did it work? The attack?’’ Kya asked without missing a beat as she wrapped a sling around the boy’s arm.

‘’Lin and Su managed to destroy the laser in the weaponised arm of the giant suit ‘’ Jinora said, her voice filled with concern as she glanced up at Kya as if unsure how she’ll respond.

‘’And where are they now?’’ Kya asked looking expectantly between the two kids, there was a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

‘’W-we don’t know for sure. Kuvira tore the arm off and it fell... it should be a few blocks away from here. But there’s no way of knowing whether they – whether they - ‘’ Kai didn’t finish.

 _Survived the fall,_ Kya was sure were the words he couldn’t bring himself to say.

‘’They could be injured’’ the waterbender said preferring to keep to hope as she dried her hands on her dress ‘’I should find them’’

As she stood her head swan and her vision blurred as her knees buckled beneath her almost sending her flying to the ground if not for Jinora’s swift reaction. The young airbending master jumped to her side and held her up.

‘’Aunt Kya, you need to get some rest’’ concern was plain in her voice ‘’Kai and I will find them, don’t worry’’ she offered her a reassuring warm smile.

The waterbender shook her head, patting her niece’s hand with a weak smile.

‘’I’m fine Jinora, really. You don’t want me to get arrested for not helping the Chief of Police in her hour of need, do you?’’ Kya tried cracking a joke but even she knew it fell flat considering their situation.

Jinora smiled weakly nevertheless and brought her fingers to her lips, beckoning her flying bison Juicy with a piercing whistle.

*******

Observing the city from Juicy’s back it didn’t take them a long time to spot the massive platinum shell of an arm lying amidst rubble, a few blocks away from where Kya found the airbenders.

They landed and the waterbender felt uneasy. She could feel the kids were anxious as well as they slid off the bison.

She broke into something very close to a run and circled the arm to see the place at which it was torn off. She immediately noticed two bodies slumped against the platinum wall of the arm.

They were either unconscious or... Kya didn’t even want to think about it. She rushed to the siblings’ side. Lin and Su’s faces devoid of any emotion looked strikingly similar. Kya wasn’t sure why she never noticed quite the extent to which the two looked alike. Perhaps it was because she hasn’t seen Su in such a long time. When she run away Su was only a child, with chubby cheeks and undefined jaw line. Now she was a grown woman. Kya was glad to see her again when the Beifong siblings reunited three years ago, and she knew that Lin was happy too even if she didn’t like to show it.

Kya drew out the last of the water from her water skins and bent it over the siblings. She let out a relieved breath when she felt two strong heartbeats. Tears pricked her eyes. She didn’t know what she’d do if Lin was taken away from her.

‘’They’re alive’’ she called out to the two airbending kids who visibly let go of the tension in their bodies at the news ‘’They both have concussions and minor scrapes and cuts... but...’’ she trailed off as her waterbending picked something else up.

That’s when she saw a half-dried trickle of blood which made its way down Lin’s cheek. There was a deep gush right across her left temple cutting through her eyebrow. _That will scar_ , Kya thought as she bent the water over Lin’s wound. It needed stitches.

‘’We better get them somewhere safe’’ Kya said as a loud crash sounded nearby.

Kai and Jinora nodded as they rushed to help Kya to lift the two unconscious women and get them up on the bison.

**THE NEXT DAY, TEMPORARY EVACUEE CAMP IN REPUBLIC CITY**

Lin’s eyelids felt heavy. Her vision blurred and spun when she opened her eyes. There was a dull pulsating pain that attacked her entire head. It wasn’t long before she realised, she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was Su’s smile after they destroyed the laser.

Lin tried sitting up but as soon as she moved her head her vision blurred again and a wave of new pain overwhelmed her senses. She grabbed her head in a reflex and froze. There was a bandage wrapped around her head. _Uh oh, not a good sign_ , Lin thought. Something bad must’ve happened after they destroyed the laser but no matter how hard she focused on remembering, she couldn’t.

Lin took in her surroundings from where she laid. It would appear that she was inside of a tent. She registered sounds of conversation and shuffling outside and turned her head trying to look for the exit. Instead, she found Kya.

The waterbender sat slumped in a folding chair with her mouth hung open, snoring softly. Lin winced, the position must have been very comfortable to sleep in.

Lin nearly chuckled when a fly buzzed past Kya’s face and the waterbender frowned scrunching up her nose in a way Lin always found extremely cute. When the fly continued its attack Kya’s eyes shot open as she swatted the insect the sudden movement almost making her fall off the chair.

‘’Lin! You woke up!’’ Kya shot upright but winced and grunted as her knees buckled beneath her.

She grabbed a cane which had been previously leaning on the chair to keep herself upright. Only then it struck Lin. _Kya shouldn’t be here_.

‘’Kya what are you doing? Why aren’t you in bed?’’ Lin tried to make her voice sound stern but it came out groggy and an octave higher than she indented.

‘’If I got a penny for every time someone asked me this question in the last twenty-four hours, I’d afford to live on Ember Island right now’’ the waterbender rolled her eyes as she retorted playfully.

But she couldn’t distract Lin with jokes, the earthbender knew her too well. She noticed the dark circles beneath Kya’s eyes and the way her shoulder’s slumped from exhaustion.

‘’ _Spirits woman_ , sit down or you’ll pass out’’ Lin grunted when Kya swayed, precariously balancing her body weight on the wooden cane‘’Where are we anyways?''

‘’In an evacuee camp’’ Kya informed her sitting back down ‘’We set it up on the plains surrounding the city. The destruction... well, it left many people without a roof over their heads’’ Kya said sadly.

Lin could only hope the destruction wasn’t as bad as she feared.

‘’And you of course had to get yourself involved’’ Lin huffed eyeing Kya begrudgingly ‘’For Spirits’ sake Kya, why can’t you take care of yourself for once?’’

‘’I could ask you the same question’’ Kya retorted, annoyance clear in her voice as she crossed her arms ‘’I found you unconscious inside of a massive mecha suit arm. Care to explain that?’’

Lin only huffed turning her face away before remembering something, eyes darting back towards Kya, wide and fearful.

‘’Su! What about Su?’’ ‘’Don’t worry, she’s all right. We found her next to you. She only had a concussion. She’s resting a few tents over, but you’re in no fit state to see her now’’ Kya’s voice softened seeing her lover’s worry.

Lin let out a relieved breath.

‘’So... how bad is this?’’ she motioned vaguely in the direction of her head.

‘’A sharp object scraped your head when you fell’’ Kya informed her.

‘’Fell?’’ Lin asked, confused ‘’I don’t remember anything after Su and I dismantled the laser’’

‘’Kuvira tore the arm off after you did that and it fell’’ Kya said ‘’You two were lucky to have come away with so little damage’’ there was that note of concern in her voice that Lin has heard so many times before and hated with all her might.

Kya used that tone of voice when Lin got hurt at work, or came close to dying. She supposed making family worry came with the job but it didn’t mean Lin liked it.

‘’I had to stitch up the gash’’ Kya said knowing Lin wanted her to continue after years of living with her Kya knew the earthbender preferred the news to be administered fast and without sugar-coating ‘’It will leave a scar’’

‘’Another one to the collection’’ Lin joked bitterly, her attempt at lightening the atmosphere not exactly successful.

As a young woman, she had been self-conscious about the scars on her cheek for a long time and now yet another would soil her face.

Kya seeing Lin’s mood deteriorating got up from the chair and moved to sit on the edge of Lin’s bed. She cupped Lin’s cheek.

‘’You are beautiful Lin. A few scars won’t change that’’ Kya whispered reverently tracing her fingers along Lin’s scars.

‘’I’m too old for this’’ Lin grunted but two round pearl-like tears glistened in her eyes.

Kya wiped one with her thumb as it fell and kissed away the other.

‘’What a pair we are?’’ she whispered as she pulled away ‘’Two battered old ladies’’

Kya gave Lin a soft radiant smile. The earthbender’s fingers entwined with hers as she let out a low chuckle.

‘’We are, aren’t we?’’ Lin’s lips stretched into a gentle smile as she pulled Kya in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave kudos and comments if you are so inclined :)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Leave kudos and comments if you are so inclined :)


End file.
